Watching Paint Dry
by lovemeasiam
Summary: AliciaGeorge. Don't we all love it! Lots of playful arguingflirting...etc. No good at summaries. Better than it sounds!


**This is a fic full o' fluff! Starring…Alicia and George – who else?**

**Don't own any of this stuff, it belongs to J.K Rowling blah, blah, blah… or etc. in the words of out favourite King (or not).**

**Here go'eth!**

* * *

Alicia flopped onto her bed, sighing heavily as her raven-haired head hit the pillow, "God, Angie, why is life so boring? I'm starting to find that watching paint dry sounds quite appealing!" she moaned to her best friend, Angelina Johnson who had joined her on the foot of her bed, leaning against the wooden frame.

"So you keep saying Al, what's that, the tenth time you've said that in the last hour?" quipped Angelina.

"Sorry, am I boring you? I guess that's what happens when someone gets bored, they bore others." Alicia replied heatedly, glaring at the girl at the end of her bed.

"Look Al, I've got to go see Fred, catch you later – hopefully when you're less snippy!" sighed Angelina, rolling her eyes as she got up off the bed and moved to the door of their shared dorm.

"That's right!" exclaimed an exasperated Alicia, "You go off and see dearest Freddy, and leave me to spiral down into the depths of doom and madness!"

"Al, I think it's too late," laughed Angelina before lowering her voice to a whisper, "You're already mad!" she laughed again at her over-dramatic friend, as her hand reached for the door handle.

"Fine! Leave me to watch paint dry" muttered a royally pissed off Alicia.

At this comment Angelina turned her head to the wall before pointing out, "Al, the wall is already dry and has been for about ten years now." Angelina sighed before turning once more and banging into a tall Weasley.

"I can soon fix that Al, if you really want to watch paint dry, well…" smiled George before giving his wand a swish – resulting in a large amount of dripping paint on the far wall of the dormitory.

"George!" cried both girls simultaneously, one in joy and one in horror of the display he had just given. Alicia rolled of her bed and jumped into George's waiting embrace.

"Missed you too Al." He mumbled into her hair after about a minute.

"What's it been? A whole five hours since you last saw each other?" snapped Angelina, furious about the paint spectacle, "Either get it together or stop drooling over each other!" She continued angrily turning her head away from the wall to meet two deadly glares.

"Oops, sorry Liss, did I just slip out some private information? Guess that's what you get for encouraging this twat." Angelina retorted before slipping out of the door, unnoticed by two red-faced, gaping, speechless adolescents.

George snapped out of it as he felt Alicia struggle out of his arms, "Twat!" he exclaimed loudly, which caused the still red-faced Alicia to giggle.

"Is that all you can think about? Your twatiness!" Alicia giggled some more before plonking herself back on her bed.

"'Twatiness', my dearest Alicia, is not a word so please refrain from using it whilst trying to claim ability to speak the English language." George cried pompously, apparently outraged.

"Shutup George," Alicia laughed before throwing a pillow at his head, "You're starting to sound like Hermione Granger now!"

"Ow!" cried George, rubbing his head over-dramatically, "And me, Hermione Granger? That'd be the day but I doubt any of my teachers or parents or peers…would agree with you on that one! Or you know scientists as I'm pretty sure they would claim I have male parts and well I think Hermione might not, if you get the picture."

"I suppose," Alicia mumbled, playing with the corner of her duvet before looking up at George with a smirk plastered on her heart-shaped face, "But it would explain a lot, maybe there's another reason to her refusal to date – doesn't want people finding out about her secret!"

"Alicia!" gasped George in mock outrage, falling back onto her bed with one hand held up against his head, "Though you may have a point. Might I add, with that smirk you are looking most Malfoy-ish!"

"Now who's talking a load of bull!" Cried Alicia, sending another pillow towards George's overly large head (or so Alicia perceived it as).

"You know before today I would have said the same about you, perhaps there was a certain 'manly secret' you wanted to hide!" whispered George silkily into Alicia's ear, winking at her as he pulled away slightly. "But now it seems, the problem is much closer to home, or me specifically."

Alicia blushed yet again, and in her opinion she had been doing so too much in this conversation, "Oh," She breathed, "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that, or misheard or something." She mumbled before covering her face up with her callused hands from playing too much quidditch.

"No such luck, teddy bear," whispered George using his favourite pet name for Alicia, "I heard every word." He continued whilst removing Alicia's hands from her face, bringing her, face to face with himself. "No such luck." He repeated before lowering his lips to meet her own.

The two finally pulled away from each other when they heard a large clunk in the room above them which was soon followed by an angry voice that could only belong to Angelina.

"Oh!" gasped Alicia, after finally realising where she was and what had just happened.

"Oh?" asked George, apparently offended by this comment – or lack there of, "Oh?" he questioned again, "Is that all you can say? I'll have you know there are girls in this castle who would die for a kiss from me and all you can say is 'oh'. Well, Alicia, I think I shall take my services elsewhere!" he ended before standing up.

"Sit down George," muttered Alicia pulling him back down onto the bed, "I hadn't finished yet. Stop being a twat!" she laughed.

"And now she calls me a twat!" Cried George, throwing his hands up into the air as if gesturing to an audience. And it would have all been very realistic had it not been for the smile that tugged upon his slightly pouty lips.

"I'm right here George, you can talk to me you know," laughed Alicia, "and I recall you referring to 'your services', what are you a male prostitute? Well you learn something new everyday don't you!"

"That's it Liss, you are so done for!" George smiled darkly before launching himself upon the now squealing Alicia, "That's right Spinnet start screaming while you still can – but no-one can help you now. Be afraid, be very afraid!" he roared before attacking her with his fingers.

"George…Stop it...No… Stop tickling me!" Alicia managed to squeak out in between breaths as the tickling was becoming too much for her to tolerate.

"Hmm," George pondered, pausing in his tickling attack, he looked at Alicia and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Never!" he hollered before yet again tackling and attacking the girl beneath him with his cruel fingers.

Eventually George got tired and Alicia was even more red than what she had been previously, if that was possible. George rolled off of her and lay down next to her on the bed, their heads touching and their chests heaving. Silence erupted between the two off them and the only sounds to be heard were their ragged breaths and the irregular noises from upstairs.

"Hey! Angelina's stopped shouting. Must be a miracle." Breathed George half-heartedly.

"Or Fred." giggled Alicia. George started laughing with her and before they knew it they were both in hysterics.

Finally George managed to calm himself. He raised himself onto one elbow so that he was peering over Alicia, "So, teddy bear," he began, "Ready to take back what you said earlier?"

"Hmm that depends," she smiled seductively.

George laughed, "On what, my princess…?" he asked curiously.

"I might have to test the services again…" she whispered leaning up to meet his lips.

**

* * *

**

**And the rest as they say is history!!!**

**Please, PLEASE review because I want to know if I should carry this on or not. Feedback would therefore be greatly appreciated. Sorry about the amount of fluff – was in a weirdly fluffy mood when I wrote this. Yay!!! Lovemeasiam xxx**


End file.
